Machines, such as excavators, bulldozers, compactors, haul trucks, graders, scrapers, tractors, backhoe loaders, skid steers and other types of machines found in various industries such as mining, construction, waste management, energy production, forestry, transportation, and others are designed to perform a variety of tasks. Each machine may be designed for optimal performance and efficiency of such tasks when operated in a particular manner. However, operators may tend to deviate from the ideal operating methods while using the machine. This can be due to a variety of reasons such as, for example, limited operational skills, dynamic and challenging working environments, fatigue, etc. Failure to follow the expected operating methods may lower the machine performance, affect fuel efficiency, and the like; amongst other undesirable effects.
Traditional tools on-board the machine may provide text feedback to the operator relating to information that may serve as a guide to the operator. This information is typically corrective in nature. These tools may provide limited coaching information without informing the operator of the expected operating method. Generally, the information provided by these tools is based on a sequence of manual selections made by the operator. Hence, the operator may sometimes have to peruse through many unrelated topics to arrive at the specific information required by him/her.
A JP Published Application Number 2007/008336 discloses a system and method for recognizing information on a vehicle. A diagnostic system creates a multidimensional barcode which indicates the details of a failure, when a failure is detected, and an address of a repair instruction database server. The barcode is displayed on a display device with a failure part code indicating a failure part. When a driver reads the barcode, displayed on the display device, by using a cellular phone, the cellular phone extracts the details of the failure and the address of the server from the barcode, and displays them on the screen of the cellular phone. The driver can browse and download a repair guide for the failure by getting access to the server via the cellular phone through the use of the address displayed on the screen of the cellular phone.
However, the information displayed to the operator is based on the detection of failure of the part and does not instruct or provide training to the operator based on a current activity being performed on or by the machine. Hence, there is a need of an improved system to provide training specific information to the operator.